


The sweet irony of guilt

by Anonymous



Series: Exploring some kinks [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Dom/sub, First Time writing Smut, Hurt/Comfort, It's bad but piss is great, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Sub!Younghyun, Sungjin is mentioned, What Have I Done, dom!Jaehyung, handjobs, slight omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They have a little bit of fun during their night alone...And maybe some cleen up is needed later, but who knows





	The sweet irony of guilt

**Author's Note:**

> THE OMORASHI ISN'T THAT BAD IT'S MOSTLY HANDJOBS

"Jae," Younghyun moaned. The handcuffs were cutting into his bare skin. It did hurt, but God was Younghyun turned on by it.

"Something wrong, princess?" Jae grinned as he kneeled in front of the helpless sub that was tied to the bed.

"I got to pee." Jae laughed loudly, the sparkling in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Younghyun.

"You can't. You're mine now." Jae sat down on Younghyun's lap. Younghyun, the poor boy felt absolutely helpless, but it felt absolutely amazing. Jae stroked with his long fingers over Younghyun's thigh. His skin was soft. He had shaved. Jae leaned further to Younghyun, licking his neck. The only thing the latter was wearing right now was Jaehyung's long shirt. It was revealing. His skin was showing through the white fabric, but even without that, the collar fell helplessly over his shoulders, showing his collarbones that were basically Jae's weakness.

"J-Jae," Younghyun whimpered. He tried to push the older away, but it was hard when your hand and feet are literally tied.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Y- You're pushing onto- Oh God-" Brian tried to squirm, tears springing in his eyes as pressed his dick against Jae's leg. He needed something- or someone to hold it. Jae smiled. It was a naughty smile, making Younghyun realize that the dom knew exactly what he was doing. He had planned this. He had made sure Younghyun had drunk all the water he possibly could. Made sure that he didn't even -think- about going to the toilet and at last, he made sure that all the members were gone for the night so they could have a little fun.

"J-Jae... Please." Younghyun was basically thrusting Jae's leg vigorously. Jae pressed Younghyun's legs down.

"You bad, naughty boy."

"I need to go... So bad." Younghyun's sentences came out as little gasps. His bladder was about to explode.

"You can only go when I say you can," Jae whispered. He stood up, leaving his property behind, tied up to the bed.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" Younghyun wasn't even able to answer. He was kicking with his legs, trying to kick the feeling of desperation out of his system.

"Here, I got you something." Jae sat on Younghyun's lap again, legs wrapping around his back. The fabric of Jae's pants scoured against Younghyun's skin. Why was he naked again? Jae revealed a big glass of water.

"Jae, I can't-"

"Color?" Younghyun swallowed. Even though it was hurting, he needed to say he was turned on by it.

"Green." Jaehyung nodded. He put the bottle to Younghyun's bruised lips. They were bleeding from biting them. Jae removed the bottle when Younghyun had drunk half of it.

"Let's have some fun, okay?" Younghyun nodded softly. He closed his eyes, but they immediately spurted open when Jae grabbed his dick. He was already hard, but the touch made him even harder. Jae chuckled and applied some lube as he steadily hold Younghyun's penis. With the top of his thumb, he went to the back of Younghyun's tip. It made the younger whine.

"A- Ah..."

"You like that, don't you?" Younghyun nodded heavily. Unable to make out a word. Jae went a bit down with his fingerand pressed stroked the area just beneath his balls. Younghyun moaned loudly, squirming with legs as he bit on his lip again. Jae started to stroke slowly the length of Younghyun's dick.

"F- Faster," Younghyun tried to say, but it came out as a small whisper. Jae chuckled and did what he got asked. Brian moaned loudly. Jae used his other hand to grab his balls, rolling and stroking them.

"Jae I'm gonna cum!" Younghyun warned. Jae smiled.

"That's okay sweetie. You can cum now." Brian was so turned on that he had completely forgotten his desperation. He tilted his head back as cum spurted out of his dick. Jae smiled and kissed Brian deeply, biting and tugging on the younger's underlip. Jae's pants were completely under the now-starting-to-dry cum. Jae smiled softly.

"I will throw these into the washing machine, okay? You will stay here?" Brian nodded. He didn't even care about how his hands were still tied to the bed, until Jae left the room and the desperate feeling hit him again, only now ten times worse. Younghyun didn't even have time to try to hold it. Warm pee started to trickle down, forming a puddly under himself, what was soaked up by the thick carpet. He sobbed loudly. Jaehyung came back into the room, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's going on?"

"I- I- I-" Younghyun stuttered. Tears were flowing down as he looked with guilty eyes at Jae. "I'm sorry." Jae saw the mess his boyfriend had made -and was still making- and softened. Maybe he would have become mad if Younghyun wasn't seriously upset by it. But his baby boy was crying his eyes out on a stupid accident and it was his fault.

It was his fault.

Oh God, everything was Jae's fault. Seeing his most precious and beloved person upset, made Jae upset too.

"Hey, love. Look at me, okay?" Jae removed the handcuffs so he could pick Younghyun up and get him towards the bath.

"Jae, I'm so sorry but-"

"Hey, don't be sorry. I should be the one sorry." Jae kissed Younghyun's tears away before letting the water stream.

"But-"

"Please, Younghyun, I love you and I hate myself for hurting you. I'm so, so sorry." Brian nodded softly.

"Sungjin-hyung will hate me. I ruined the carpet." Jae smiled and grabbed the shampoo, carefully washing Brian's hair.

"I will just say I spilled something, okay? I deserve the blame for this one." Brian nodded another time. He didn't have the energy to go against it. His whole body felt weak.

"I love you Jae," Brian whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Omorashi 
> 
> The sexual fetish of arousal from having a full bladder or a sexual attraction to someone else experiencing the feeling of a full urinary bladder.
> 
> This is the first non-crack fic in the Day6 fanfic that has omorashi and I just want to say welcome and please don't hate me


End file.
